Someone to Believe In
by kaida-amarante
Summary: Sean Smith, the screamer of The Blackout, was just kidnapped and it's up to Ian Watkins to save him. But will Ian be able to save his friend's life? And will he be able to do so without realizing his true feelings? Now rated M! Warning: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this idea just randomly popped into my head one night. I'm just lying there in bed and I'm suddenly like "Hey, what if Sean got kidnapped and only Ian and Gavin knew?" And yes, this does end on a cliffhanger so yes, it will be a series. Anyway, this is probably a piece of crap, but I'm posting it anyway. Haters gonna hate.**

It was supposed to be a normal day. No shows or practice or anything to make that day special. Or at least, that's what Sean Smith thought as he lounged back on the couch in his living room, shirtless with empty liquor bottles from the night before surrounding him. Little did he know that this day would be far from normal, possibly the farthest from normal he had ever had. He grabbed his phone and checked it, sighing when he saw no new messages or missed calls. If he was going to have a boring day, he could at least drag his mates down with him. So when there was a knock on his door, he grabbed a t-shirt lying nearby and threw it on as he walked to the door which he then opened. "Yeah, who is i-" His question was cut short as he blacked out.

Ian Watkins looked down at his phone with a worried expression as he dialed number 7 on his speed dial. "Oi, Gavin, do you know what's going on with Sean? I've texted him 3 times and called him 4 but haven't gotten an answer."

There was a slight pause on the other end. _"He's probably just hungover or still asleep or something. I wouldn't worry."_

"But I'm at his flat right now and the door is wide open but he's nowhere inside." Ian sent another look into the flat and grimaced. I've checked two or three times now."

"_Hang on, I'll be right there."_ Hearing the annoying beeping of a cut off call, the singer sighed and ended the call, sitting in front of the open door to Sean's flat. There was no way he could know what had happened to the screamer, or how he would be involved in all of it. The only things he knew were that he was worried and that he was hoping with everything he had that his mate was alright. He hardly even looked up when he heard footsteps in front of him. "Ian…what's up with you? This is bad, even for you." Gavin stared down at the singer taking in the tired look as an awkward silence embraced them. "Listen, I know Sean's flat better than you, so I'll check for anything strange, you can just…stay here I guess." Ian stayed sitting in the exact same spot as Gavin searched the flat, finding nothing wrong. He walked out and sat next to Ian who sighed and turned toward the other singer.

"I feel like something's wrong. Like he's fucked if we don't do something." Gavin gave Ian a curious look, but as Ian was about to explain more of what he meant, his phone went off. Ian's green eyes went wide when he read the name popping up. 'Sean Smith' He gulped and answered it. "'Ello?"

"_Mr. Watkins?"_ Ian's eyes narrowed when he realized he didn't recognize the voice. And that it was way too gruff to be Sean trying to pull a prank on him.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Gavin looked over in curiosity, making Ian put it on speakerphone.

"_I, Mr. Watkins, am the only person who knows where he is." _

"What the fuck are you saying?" Ian's voice was rising as he felt anger in his chest. 'This bastard better not have Sean…'

"_The one you just realized not that long ago is missing. He's right here."_

And then Ian could hear a muffled voice on the other end, sounding as though whoever the voice belonged to was trying to scream through some kind of thick fabric. The scream was very unique. "Sean! What the fuck, you bastard?"

That brought maniacal laughter. _"Do you want a picture?"_ The voice was taunting. _"He looks cute, all tied up and bloody like this."_

"What the fuck?" Ian was on his feet at this point, screaming into the phone at the top of his lungs. "He had better fucking be okay you twat!" Gavin set a hand on the raven-haired man's arm, trying to calm him down.

"_Calm down, Ian. He's still alive, is he not? You can still hear his screams, right? Doesn't that mean he's alright?"_

"You think him screaming means he's alright? Last I checked, a person screaming means that they're far from alright!"

"_But he's the band's screamer. Him screaming is normal, isn't it?"_

"Bastard!"

"_Hang on, I'll send you a picture!"_

"Wait!" There was the annoying beeping again. Ian threw his phone on the ground, screaming curse words as he stormed into Sean's apartment.

"Ian, we should call the police…" Gavin once again was speaking in soothing tones, even though his face was as white as a sheet of paper.

"Fuck the police!" Gavin sighed. "We can handle this on our own! We have to! Who knows what that bastard will do to Sean if we get the police involved!" Ian's phone beeped loudly as he received a text message. He grabbed his phone off the ground and opened the message, paling as he looked at the contents. The text read 'I told you he was cute' followed by a picture. A picture that made Ian's blood boil with anger. It was Sean, lying on a wood floor, his clothing tattered and bloody, blood running down his face, staining his blonde fringe crimson. His hands and ankles were tied behind him and he was gagged and blindfolded. Even through the pictures Ian noticed the tears running down his friend's face. Tears that were most likely a reflex reaction to the pain. Ian stopped and threw his phone again, narrowly missing hitting Gavin in the head. Gavin grabbed the phone and turned even whiter. "See? If we bring the police in on this, he'll end up worse."

Gavin simply nodded as Ian's phone rang again. "It says it's Sean…" Ian grabbed the phone and answered it, preparing for the worst.

"_Ian, I thought you might want to talk to him. Say hi, Sean!"_ Ian flinched when he heard an all too familiar scream on the other line.

"_Let me go you fucking bastard! Once I get out of this mess. I'm going to murder you!" _Ian couldn't help but smile a bit. Of course Sean could be in one of the worst possible situations and still be making threats.

That was when Ian realized he was on speakerphone. Meaning Gavin could hear what was going on. He turned to the still pale brunette. _"Now, now, Sean. You're in no position to make threats like that."_ There was a loud cough that almost sound like a mix between a cry of pain and a person puking on the other end, making both singers stop and stare at each other. _"After all, the more threats you make, the more punishment you get, and that's not good for your throat. You need that throat of yours to make a living."_

"Sean, are you okay?" Even through the immense emotions overwhelming him, Ian managed to keep his voice steady in hopes it would calm Sean down. There was another loud cough.

"_Sorry, Ian. He's too busy puking up blood to answer you. Try again later."_

"Don't you dare hang up you fucking prick!"

"_Ian, calm the fuck down. I'm alright."_ Sean's voice was raspy and weak. _"There's nothing you can do anyway, so don't worry too much, you wimp."_

Ian felt his hands clench into fists as the line went dead to another familiar scream.


	2. Dirty Kisses and Filthy Lies

**AN: Here's part two! And starting from here, every chapter will have someone saying or texting lyrics from one of The Blackout's or Lostprophets' songs. Try to find all the lyrics! Anyway, I'm going to starting writing a bit more about what Sean's going through starting next chapter and will probably get pretty sadistic about it, so this story isn't for the faint of heart. And as much as I wish I did, I don't own these bands.**

It had been a week since the kidnapping of Sean Smith, and Ian was in shambles. Every morning he woke to a new message on his phone, sent from Sean's phone, with a picture of how Sean was that day. And every day he was a bit bloodier, a bit more disheveled. It was while he was staring at the picture he had gotten on day seven that he decided to make a leap of faith. He exited the message and dialed number 1 on his speed dial.

"_Yes, Ian, what can I do for you?"_ The cheerful voice made the singer want to puke.

"I promise I won't get anyone in on this, law enforcement or not, but please just let me talk to him." There was a pause. "Please! I need to talk to Sean!" He knew how desperate his voice sounded, but what could he do about it now?

"Fine, fine. Whatever you want. Hey, Sean, someone wants to talk to you. Okay, Ian, he's listening."

The black haired man felt himself stiffen as he tried to think of what to say. "Sean…how're ya doing, Kid?"

There was a soft coughing on the other line. _"Oh, yeah, Everything's just sunshine and rainbows over here. How the hell do you think I'm doing?"_ Ian winced at how raw Sean's voice was. It was horrible, especially for someone who had to use their voice to make a living. _"Listen you muppet, I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head off."_

Ian grimaced and laughed without humor. "After all the shit I've gone through this past week for you? What's the bastard like anyway? Anything you feel like sharing?"

_"Yeah, how about he's creeperliscious?"_ Ian laughed at the word Sean had made up ages ago, when they first entered highschool. _"Or creeptastic. Which ever you prefer. You hear that you creep?"_ The remark was met with a sharp cry of pain. _"Ian, I'm fine. Don't worry."_ His voice was even rawer now. Ian didn't want to know what the blonde was going through as the line went dead.

"That wasn't nice Sean." A tall brunette stood in front of the bloody blonde on the floor, his voice sickly sweet.

"Neither was kidnapping me, but you don't hear me calling you out on that now do ya?" Sean's taunting was met with another swift kick to his gut, making him lose air and start coughing. "Bastard…"

That brought a bout of hysterical laughter from the kidnapper. "I wonder what would happen if I call Gavin?" The brunette walked over to the screamer and grabbed the bloody gag and tied it around the man's mouth before grabbing his phone and dialing Gavin's number. It rang three times before the singer picked up, his voice hesitant. "Mr. Butler?"

"_Y-Yeah?"_

"I'm sure you know who this is since I know you overheard my conversations with Mr. Watkins." He chuckled a bit. "So you must know that I've got your precious Sean right here with me."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, which Sean could hear since it was on speaker. _"I know that."_

The brunette chuckled. "I finally got myself a living breathing sex toy!" Sean's chocolate brown eyes widened at the words, figuring he knew what would happen next.

And sure enough there was a loud crashing sound on the other end of the phone line_. "Don't you ever fucking speak about Sean that way again! He's not just some slut you can sleep around with!"_ Sean flinched a bit as Gavin screamed at the kidnapper. _"If Ian doesn't get to you first, I'll murder you for talking about Sean like that."_

"If Ian doesn't get to me first? What's that supposed to mean? Neither of you will be killing me nor will you be saving Sean. I'm keeping him here until he dies." Another loud crash. "Unless you can find me with a limited number of hints." With that, the kidnapper ended the call and opened a new text.

**To:** _Ian Watkins_

**Message:** _Hint One: 32.18 KM from home_

"_Black eyes and broken bones, because I know you'll spill my blood by the end of the day, dirty kisses and filthy lies"_

The kidnapper took a quick picture of Sean that he attached to the text before sending it. "They won't take you back, Sean. I'll make sure of it."

Ian grimaced as his phone chimed, signaling the arrival of a text. After reading said text, he chunked his phone against the wall, not caring if it broke. "32.18 KM from home? He can't mean…Cardiff! The bastard took Sean to Cardiff!" He grabbed his phone off the floor and reread the message, spending a bit more time on the part under the hint. "Lyrics…those are The Blackout's lyrics!" The hand not clutching his phone as if it were the only thing keeping him alive clenched tightly into a fist. "Bastard!"


	3. It's 4 AM and They're alone

**AN: Well, first story I've ever written that's rated M. And I'm fine with that cuz nobody reads this story. So it's all good! I don't own either band by the way.**

**To**: _Ian Watkins_

**Message:** _Hint Two: Don't look in the city if you plan on finding him on time. The time limit has been set on 72 hours._

The brunette chuckled as he added a picture of Sean and sent the message. "Time for a little panic." With that, he pushed the blonde to the bed and down, uncovering the boy's mouth and eyes while simultaneously undressing the blonde's lower half

_Getting raped like this...its not…_ Sean Smith grit his teeth as his upper half was forced farther onto the bed, making his ass stick high in the air. "It's not right…"

He felt a hand tangle itself into his blonde hair and push him harder against the itchy blanket covering the bed beneath him. "It's not right? Is it only right for you to do things like this with Ian?" Sean's brown eyes widened as he gasped in pain and surprise, feeling something hard and wet push suddenly into his hole. "God, Sean, you're so fucking tight. Have you never done this before?" The blonde refused to answer, instead biting into the cover, struggling against the bonds tying his wrists together as the brunette above him started thrusting into him ruthlessly. "Heh, I'm surprised, really." Both men stopped in shock as the familiar tune of Sean's ringtone filled the room. Sean watched as the angry kidnapper grabbed it a smirked at the caller ID. "Hey, Ian. What's up?" All Sean could do as the man started thrusting into him even harder was bite the blanket again in pain. He gasped as the man grabbed him and turned him so that they were staring into each other's faces. And so that Sean didn't have access to the blanket anymore. So that meant that when the pain started again, Sean could do nothing to hold back his scream.

Ian stopped and went pale when he heard the familiar sound of Sean screaming. But it wasn't his normal scream, it was instead one of pain that sent shivers down Ian's spine. "Sean! What the hell are you doing to him, Bastard?"

_"What am I doing?"_ Sean screamed behind the man's voice every so often. _"I'm using him as a sex toy. What else?"_ Ian felt his hands clench into fists at the words_. "He's tight. I wonder if he's a virgin this way. And he's fun to play with. You should try it some time."_

"No fucking way, you bastard. I wouldn't do something like that to him."

_"We both know you would, Ian. Just like we both know that one of the main reasons you're angry right now is because you're jealous that I got to him before you did."_

Sinking into a nearby chair, Ian flinched when Sean screamed again. "You're fucking delusional, you bastard. Why the hell would I want to rape him?"

There was maniacal laughter on the other line followed by another scream, this time of Ian's name_. "Because he screams your name when he's getting raped, Ian. Hey, Sean, do you have anything you want to say to him?"_ Ian heard nothing for a minute before there were hard pants on the other line. _"Ian…"_ The brunette's heart stopped when he heard Sean's voice sounding so weak and afraid. _"Ian…Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you…?" _Sean made a slight sound of pain. _"Help me…Ian…please, help me…"_ The call ended with those words.

Ian stood and grabbed his cars keys, racing out of his house and to Gavin's, panting hard when he got there. He didn't bother knocking on the door, choosing instead to race inside and up to Gavin's bedroom, where the singer was listening to music. "We have to find Sean. Now. Get up and let's go to Cardiff." Ian then glanced around for the first time and noticed the only mirror in the room broken and glass scattered everywhere. "What happened in here?"

Gavin stood and looked around guiltily. "Nothing much. Let's go."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine!" Gavin sighed. "The bastard the took Sean called me and told me he was going to fuck Sean. I got angry and broke a mirror."

Ian went silent. "I called him a few minutes ago to check on Sean." Gavin stilled. "He was in the middle of raping him."

"That must have been hard on you."

"He started screaming for me." Gavin looked towards Ian with sad eyes. "The last thing I heard was him begging me to help him."

"I'm sorry, Ian."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Gavin gave Ian a long look. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out? Quit being so cryptic and just fucking tell me already!"

"It's something you need to realize yourself."

"And if I refuse?"

Gavin chuckled. "It's something you can't refuse. Come on, Sean's more important than this conversation." The two left and started the long drive to Cardiff, Wales. It was quiet for a long time before Gavin spoke up, "You still want to know what I was talking about, right?" Ian nodded silently. "You love him, Ian. It's easy for everyone around you two, especially now, to tell that you're in love."

"If what you're saying is true, which it's not, then is it easy to tell Sean's feelings as well?" Gavin glanced over to where Ian was flushed slightly as he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Yeah."

"Then…" The singer's voice was soft. "How does he feel for me?"

Gavin smiled softly. "He loves you, Ian. You two are just too stubborn and idiotic to accept your feelings for each other." Ian pulled over by the side of the road and parked the car. "Why're you stopping? We're not in Cardiff yet."

"Do you really think this guy would be so stupid as to take a famous person he kidnapped into a city? It's too risky." The singer glanced out the window and spotted an old, abandoned hotel. "There. We'll start there." With that he got out of the car, waiting for Gavin and then locking it. The two singers made the trek up to the hotel and stared in a broken window that looked into what looked to be a bedroom with a dirty bed lying on the other side of the room from the window. Laying on the bed the brunettes noticed an almost small, shaking form. "Sean!" Ian hopped through the broken window and rushed to the bed, carefully removing the blindfold and gag before looking over the blood-covered body. "Shit, Sean. You got pretty beat up, didn't you?"

There was a small moan as the chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and stared up into Ian's face. "Ian…?"

"Yeah, it's me, Sean. I'm right here."

Ian watched as the brown eyes closed again and the blonde fringe fell into his friend's face. "Nah…I must be dreaming…"

"Why the hell do you think it's a dream?"

The screamer's voice was raw and his face was streaked with tear stains and blood. His words were now nothing but mumbles. "Because Ian coming to save me is too good to be true. So it has to be a dream."

Gavin walked in and sat a hand on Ian's back as they both watched Sean. "And why do you think me coming to save you is too good to be true? We're friends, aren't we?"

Sean nodded slightly. "Yeah…but…Saving me isn't worth his time…"

"Like hell it's not worth my time, you muppet. Why wouldn't it be worth my time?"

Sean groaned quietly and readjusted himself. "Cuz I'm a horrible person." Ian felt the hand Gavin had placed on his back clench into a fist. "I let this all happen to me. I'm not worth his time."

"You didn't let it happen to you, Sean!"

"I didn't do anything to stop it…"

Ian turned to Gavin, anger on his face. "Let's just get him out of here already before that bastard finds us."

As if on cue, the door opened.


	4. Ambition is Critical

**AN: This one was freaking creepy to write, especially the part where Ian…ah, no spoilers! Anyway, this chapter was supposed to have a far different ending, but I decided that it was too anti-climatic. So the torture will be drawn out a bit longer. And I kinda want to know what you guys think about the question Ian asks Sean after the dream. It makes one think!**

When Ian woke up, he was still in the same hotel room, the room that was still covered in dust and had only slight amounts of dirty light filtering in through the broken window. He was tied to a wooden pole behind him, against the wall and away from the bed, tied by both his ankles and wrists, leaving him unable to move, even when he saw the sickening sight of Sean getting raped on the bed. "Thank you, Sean." Ian recognized the voice of the kidnapper instantly. "Now I have both you and Ian right where I want you. Hurting you physically and just imagine how hurt he'll be if he wakes up and sees you getting raped?" Ian wanted to scream at the bastard to stop, but couldn't find his voice. "Did you really think you were the only one I wanted to hurt? Well, don't be so goddamn arrogant!"

"Ian…" The singer looked up and stared into Sean's tear-filled brown eyes. "Ian, please…don't…don't look. I don't want you to see me like this." Ian looked guiltily to the floor as the kidnapper thrust harder, making Sean yelp in pain and close his eyes as tight as he could. "Ian! Please…Give me someone to believe in!" Ian's eyes flew open at this and he struggled against the ropes around his wrists and ankles, growling softly.

"That's a good look for you, Ian." The kidnapper finished with Sean, making the blonde scream a bit, and walked over to Ian. "Good luck ever recovering him from this, you bastard." Ian growled louder this time as the man walked out, leaving the two others still tied up.

"Sean, are you okay?" Ian forced himself to relax and stay calm as he watched the blonde.

"Am I okay? What the hell do you think, you muppet?" It was easy to tell that Sean was forcing himself to stay calm. "Of course I'm not okay…I'm not okay…" The blonde's voice was trembling in fear and unshed tears. "How the hell could I be okay?" Ian took another look at his friend, taking in all the blood and tears on the clothing, the scars down his bare arms and what was shown of his legs since the man's pants and boxers had been pulled down to his knees during the assault. And of course, he took in the blood running down the screamers thighs.

"You told me to give you someone to believe in, Sean, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Ian struggled once again against the ropes and found that they were loose enough that he could untie them. So he did, he then untied his ankles and ran to where Sean was staring at him wide-eyed. He leaned down and untied the blonde's hands and ankles and pulling the boxers and skinny jeans up, holding his friend tight afterwards. "It's alright, Sean. We'll get out of here and he won't hurt you again. I promise."

There was an awkward pause for a moment, which Ian took to listen to Sean's too-fast heartbeat. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Ian. And we have to find Gavin before we can leave." At this, the two heard hard knocking on the nearby closet door and Ian stood and raced over to it. When he got there, he looked back to where Sean was still sitting, staring at the floor. "Can't you walk?" The blonde shook his head. "Can you even stand?" Another shake of his head. "Dammit!" Ian threw the door open and found Gavin inside, tied around his ankles, wrists, and mouth. The untied brunette quickly untied the other and went back to where Sean was. "You just keep making things harder on us, don't you, Kid?"

"It's not like I try to."

"I know, I know. We just need to…" Ian leaned over and picked the blonde up bridal style. "We need to get out of here, as soon as possible." He followed Gavin over to the window and waited until the singer was out to hand Sean to him and climb out. After handing Sean back to Ian, they started running away from the hotel and towards where they left the car. However…it was gone. Gavin raced frantically down the road, trying to find the car or someone driving along as Ian held Sean tight against his chest. "Hey, you muppet, you don't have to hold me as awkwardly as possible, you know…"

"Really? Because I feel that it's quite necessary." Ian tightened his hold on the blonde as tires screeched nearby. "Shit!" A black van was headed right for them. Ian had nowhere to go but either down the road or back up to the hotel. That was far too dangerous so he broke into a run down the road, knowing that the speeding van was far faster than he was. It wasn't long before the van caught up and screeched to a stop, the door flying open and Ian continued running before feeling himself getting tackled, and yet all he could worry about was Sean, still held in his arms. As he was falling he turned so that he landed hard on his back, blacking out as his head hit a large rock.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He awoke in a different room this time. Completely different. The walls were pure white and light was filtering softly in from the white curtains at the window. He groaned and attempted to sit up and rub his still aching head, only to find himself strapped onto the hospital-like bed underneath him. The restraints, however, were covered by the white blanket covering his body and thus not visible to him. He struggled a bit and gave up, deciding instead to look around a bit, trying to figure out where he was. It was white, too white, almost blinding in the sunlight. There wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere with the room. He sat a moment, wondering why the run-down hotel he had been in earlier had such a nice room inside of it and why he was in said room, and most importantly, why this room had a wooden pole in the exact same place.

As he was pondering these things, the door swung open, allowing him to smell the too-sterile smell of disinfectant and hear the sound of screaming up and down the hallway and from other hallways and floors. He listened carefully, relieved to find none of the screams belonged to Sean, before raising his eyes to the figure in the doorway. It was a talk, well-built man wearing an ankle-length white lab coat over his white pants and white button-up shirt. However, these weren't as pure as the room. They were splattered with a red substance Ian prayed wasn't blood. The man's face wasn't visible as it was covered by a mask that made the doctor look like a white bird with an extremely long, curved beak. Ian watched as the doctor made his way closer and closer to the bedside, pulling a scalpel out from his coat pocket. Ian winced as the cold metal touched his forehead. "Time to see what makes you tick, what makes you as crazy as you are." Ian screamed as the blade dug into his head and sliced it open, allowing blood to pour down his face and pain to overtake his senses. "Does it hurt, Ian?" The pain was becoming overwhelming. "I have to do this. I have to get into that brain of yours and see what makes you crazy."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" His scream startled the doctor, who dropped the scalpel and took a step back. "I'm not fucking crazy." He hissed the words as though they were poison he had been forced to drink and was now dispelling. "So don't try to get into my head, you bastard."

There was chuckling behind the mask as the doctor started slowly walking back toward the bed. "You say you're not crazy. But you are. After all, isn't being in love the craziest thing a human can do? I just wish to understand why you're in love. I can help you, Ian. I can help you beat this illness of yours."

"It isn't an illness!" Once again the doctor stepped back in shock. "Yeah, maybe being in love is crazy, but that doesn't make a person crazy! And I'm sure as hell not sick or crazy for being in love with Sean!"

The doctor turns and starts leaving the room. "You've got the devil inside, Ian."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ian gasps as he wakes up, once again tied to the wooden pole in that worn out room. But now, looking around, he notices that under the dirt, the room is painted white. Shudders race down his back as he turns his attention toward the bed where Sean is lying, panting and covered in more blood than earlier. "Sean…"

"You were screaming." Ian's eyes widen a bit as Sean continues to stare down at the floor. "In whatever dream you were having, you were screaming and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Do you think that love is an illness?"

Sean blinks and trains his wide eyes onto Ian's blue ones. "Wh-what are you saying? What's gotten into you?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Ian hadn't meant for his voice to come out so harsh but he needed to hear what Sean had to say. This, for him, would determine what was normal and what was insanity.

"If it is an illness, then everyone in the fucking world is sick." Ian hadn't noticed before how hoarse the blonde's voice was. "And I like to think I'm not quite that sick. So no, I don't think love is an illness."

A sigh broke the awkward silence that followed that statement. "Then I'm not crazy…"

"Why would you think you're crazy? Are you in love or something?"

"Yeah, I am."

"With who?"

Ian struggled with the ropes as he pondered his answer, finding that they were too tight for him this time. "Take a shot in the dark, you muppet." He glanced slowly around the dirty room. Sean was tied up as tight, if not tighter than he was. There was no way to get out. Except…was that…? "Oi, Sean, do you also see that? The blonde stared at Ian in confusion for a moment turning his eyes to where Ian was looking. "The bastard left a pocketknife in here. Is there anyway you can get to it?"

A smirk crossed Sean's face. "You'd be crazy if you thought I couldn't." Ian smiled as the blonde made his way slowly over to the pocketknife lying not too far away from him on the bed and took it in his hands, sawing at the ropes around his wrists until he was free before doing the same with his ankles. He then stood and made his way over to Ian, shakily. It was obvious to see that he was still in massive amounts of pain. "Here ya go." Ian felt the knife struggling with his ropes and suddenly his wrists were free. He turned and grabbed the knife from Sean and started working on his ankles. When he was done, the two looked around. "What now? Your car and Gavin are gone."

The brunette simply smirked. "Do you really think Gavin would leave you here to die?" That was when they started hearing loud bangs coming from where Ian suspected was the lobby. These bangs were followed by pain-filled screams that the singer could identify as those of the kidnapper. "Told you."

The bangs stop and the two heard running footsteps before the door flew open and Gavin, panting with a gun in his hand, stared at them. "It's time to get out of here." No questions needed to be asked. The others could figure out what had happened. So, instead, they ran through the long hallway and out to the lobby, where an all too familiar body lay covered in blood and out the front door to Gavin's car. Sean collapses into the backseat and Ian launches himself in the passenger seat, not worrying about seatbelts as they drive off.

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Sean's soft voice breaks it. "Is it…actually over?" After a relieved sigh, it was obvious he was talking to himself. His voice grew a bit stronger with his next question. "How long was it?"

"You were there for a little over a month."

"A month…What did you tell the others?"

"That you had a pretty bad cold and left town for a while to recuperate."

"And they all believed you?"

"For the most part. I think they were a bit suspicious."

"Of course."

Ian looked back at the blonde, who was currently staring out the window with a thoughtful expression. "How're you doing?"

"My legs are killing and my arse is still sore, but other than that, I'm fine."

"And mentally?"

There was a silence. "I think…it'll take me a while."

"That's to be expected." Ian studied the sad and pained look on his friend's face for a moment. "But just remember, I will always be here for you."

"Yeah, I know." Another silence. "Ian, remember when we were in there and you told me you're in love with someone? Will you tell me who know?"

Ian chuckled softly. "You, my friend, are completely and totally dense when it comes to people's feelings, aren't you?"

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" Ian locked eyes with the blonde. "It means that I love you, Sean."

The chocolate brown eyes widened. "What…the hell are you saying? Don't joke around with me, Ian!"

Ian, who still didn't have his seatbelt on, leaned into the backseat and reached out, grabbing Sean behind the neck and pulling him forward until the two were kissing. "Now tell me if you think I'm joking."

Sean's eyes grew wide as Gavin chuckled a bit. "He's not joking, Sean. Everyone can tell but you. You're just…" He smirked. "Too stupid."

"I take offense to that!"


	5. The Light That Shines Twice as Bright

** AN: Warning! Major smutty goodness ahead! Also, it's my first real smut, so I'm really sorry if it sucks, but I tried my best…This chapter was so awkward to write…So…um…yeah…Last chapter, so enjoy. Don't own either band, as sad as that is…**

Ian and Sean sit next to each other on the couch, the blonde's head resting on the other's shoulder tiredly. "Do you two…need some time alone…?" Gavin's voice is soft as he stands next to the door of Ian's apartment, staring at the two. Sean opens his tired eyes slowly and lifts them up to the singer's face as Ian blinks and looks down at the blonde. A moment of silence passes. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes and see you two later." Gavin smiled and waved before walking out the door.

When the door was full closed, Ian kissed the top of his friend's head. "Oi, you muppet, if you're so tired then go to bed. He picked the thin singer up and took him into the bedroom, lying him down on the bed and turning to walk off. He stopped, however, when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. Turning back, he looked down into those pain-filled chocolate brown eyes. "Do you not want me to leave? It's okay. That bastard won't hurt you anymore."

"I can't…" Ian stared down in shock as Sean teared up and hid his face somewhat. "I can't forget anything…Ian…" Those tear-filled eyes were lifted again to Ian's face. "Make me forget." Before the singer could ask how he was supposed to do that, the blonde was in a sitting position, staring up at him. "Ian, fuck me."

Hearing those words come from his friend with such a determined expression, Ian stepped back a couple steps, eyes wide. "How do you expect me to fuck someone I've seen get raped?" He stared at the blonde with disbelief. "I couldn't do that to you, Sean."

"I'm asking for it though! Ian, I swear I won't regret this!" Sean looked away from the singer, his face flushed. "I just really need to forget all this and if it's you then…I won't remember while we're fucking…"

Ian looked on for a second and sighed. "I guess there's no helping it with how cute you're being." He walked back to the edge of the bed and sat next to Sean, pulling him into a rough, passionate kiss. They both felt the electricity spark beneath them, making Sean grab onto Ian as though the singer was the only thing keeping him alive. The brunette smirked and bit softly on his lover's, as he decided the word would now be, bottom lip. Flat out grinning when he heard a soft moan and the soft lips parted, allowing him access, which he gladly took. His tongue explored the other's mouth until all he could taste was Sean, Sean, and more Sean. It was very unique, so much so that he couldn't place anything about it. Just like the way the blonde smelt and acted. Distinctly Sean. In a fight for dominance (which they both knew Ian would win), their tongues danced at a fast pace until the two had to pull back for breath. "Sean…" Ian pulled away the neckline of the Lostprophets t-shirt the screamer was wearing and placed a kiss on the skin where Sean's neck and shoulder connected. Soon he started biting and sucking softly at the skin until he knew he had left a mark that wouldn't go away soon. He then kissed at it again softly and lifted his eyes to Sean's rather flushed face. "Are you still sure you want to go through with this?" The question was met with a nod. "Then let's get straight to the good stuff. Take those dam skinny jeans off." Sean did what he was told as Ian dug through the top drawer of his bedside table for the bottle of lube he kept there.

When he turned back, Sean was sitting on the bed, completely naked, his face bright red. Ian chuckled. "What? Before you ask…it's…my first time to do this with a guy! Well…willingly, of course…" Ian stares at Sean for a minute before sighing and pushing him backwards, so that the blonde was lying flat on his back.

"If you want to back out, tell me now." Sean shook his head. "Good thing, since you've already made me as hard as a rock." Ian pulls the blonde's legs apart, chuckling at how his statement made the screamer even redder, before crawling between them and feverishly kissing the blonde again. He then pulls away and coats his fingers in the lube, studying Sean's face for a moment before sticking one in the blonde's tight entrance. Sean shifted a bit, obviously uncomfortable, but not in pain from what Ian could tell. This propelled the brunette to add another one, apologizing softly when the screamer hissed slightly. He scissored them for a bit, stretching Sean out in preparation before adding the third and final finger. After stretching the blonde a couple more minutes, Ian glanced back up. "Are you ready?" The blonde nodded uncomfortably and averted his gaze. Ian sighed as he coated his length generously with lube. "Just…" He pushed his head against his lover's entrance. The blonde whimpered. "Tell me if you need me to stop." He then pushed himself in slowly, inch by inch as his friend choked back a sob, letting a couple tears fall from his eyes. "Do you need me to stop?" The response was a soft whisper of the word no. So Ian continued to push in until he was fully sheathed inside the tight space, watching as Sean bit his lip and wriggled a little to adjust. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just…" He wiggled a bit more and let out a soft moan before staring up into Ian's eyes, panting. "Move…please…" His hips bucked up slightly as he wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, pulling the singer even farther inside. This caused the brunette to moan and buck his hips, relishing in the feeling of Sean surrounding him with his heat before thrusting slowly and gently. It took a minute for Sean to get used to the feeling, but when he did, he glared up at Ian through his dark lashes. "More…please! More! Faster! Harder!" He yelped as his wish was granted and Ian kept getting faster and harder until he was thrusting into the heat as fast and hard as he could, staring down at the figure beneath him. The pale skin was covered with a layer of sweat, sticking the blonde hair either to the screamer's forehead of whichever way it wished to go. The warm brown eyes were closed tightly in a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure as his pale, thin chest heaved with his panting breaths. Seeing this, Ian felt himself starting to get close, too close, to his finish and, being the dominant one, wanted Sean to climax first. So, in order to do that, he gripped Sean's length tightly in one hand, his other hand lifting the blonde's hips to get in deeper, and started pumping in time to his thrusts. "I-Ian! I'm…about to…!" Ian changed the angle of his thrust just slightly and smiled when brown eyes flew open and widened as an all too familiar scream echoed through the bedroom, this time making the singer smirk instead of flinch. "Oh God, Ian! There!"

Ian didn't need to be told twice. It only took a few minutes of abusing the blonde's prostate and pumping the length in his hand before Sean screamed his name. As the tightness closed in around him and a scream of his name echoed in his head, Ian came, thrusting through the waves of pleasure until he was spent, collapsing on top of Sean. "That was good, yeah?" The blonde hummed contentedly and nodded. The singer chuckled a bit and pulled out, laughing at Sean's little whimper at the action before grabbing a dirty rag and cleaning their bodies off. After throwing the rag somewhere in the room, Ian started pulling his boxers and pants back up and helping Sean get his back on. Once the two were clothed enough to be considered decent, they climbed under the covers as Ian held Sean as tightly to his chest as possible. "Hey…love you…" Sean hummed quietly in response as he drifted to sleep. The brunette followed quickly after.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neither knew how long they had been asleep (it must have been hours though, since it was now dark out) before they heard a loud crashing sound in the bedroom that woke them up and made Ian sit up quickly in shock. What he saw shocked him even more. There was the kidnapper, standing in the middle of Ian's bedroom, glass from the broken window covering the floor. He was clutching on of the bloody wounds on his left arm tightly to his chest and his right leg dragged awkwardly behind him. Dirty brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as his stone grey eyes burned with a fever. "You thought you were done with me, didn't you?" Sean jolted upright and Ian pulled him close. "You will never be done with me. Even when I'm dead, I'll still haunt you every night in your dreams. Ian…if you just hand Sean over to me nice and easy, I promise I won't hurt him too much. I'll even let you see him every now and then."

"Like hell." Ian pushed Sean back against the headboard and stood up, the covers falling from around his waist. "I'm not going to let you touch him ever again." Sean whispered his friend's name quietly and watched on in horror. "I don't know what the hell you want with him, but get over and get the fuck out of my room." Sean, but not Ian, noticed as the man pulled out a gun. Then, knowing what would happen, the blonde left the comfort and safety of the bed and tackled his lover as a gunshot rang through the room. Ian stills. "What…the hell?" The brunette grabs at his friend's shoulder softly and gasps when he feels warm, sticky blood. "Sean, you just got shot!"

The screamer stands, still glaring at the kidnapper. "'Tis but a scratch." Ian watches as Sean and the kidnapper come face to face, locked in an intense glaring match. "I thought I warned you that I'd kill you." With that he leapt forward, forcing the man to the ground as they wrestled for control over the gun. It took a few minutes, but finally Sean won, straddling the man's hips and lifting his upper body into an almost perfect posture as his arm reached downward, holding the barrel of the gun against the man's head. His chocolatey eyes were narrowed, even though the rest of his face was emotionless. "How do you want to die?" His voice was soft but held a deadly tone to it. "Do you want me to just shoot you and get it over with, or draw it out and make it as long and painful as possible?" Without waiting for a response, he pulled the trigger. Ian watched in awe as the blonde slid off those hips and stood, his brown eyes still narrowed slightly.

Ian licked his lips and stood, smiling at the blonde. "Damn that was hot." He looked the screamer over. He was still shirtless and his boxers and skinny jeans were hanging low on his hips, revealing his tattoo and making Ian want to see more again. "I wanna taste those lips, why don't you shake those hips?" He chuckled at the words and that the fact that Sean smiled and slowed his pace, moving his hips almost seductively as he walked. When he got up to Ian, his skinny arms wrapped around the singer's neck. "God your pupils are dilated bad. You must really want me right now."

There was laughter as Ian laced his own arms around his lover's waist. "Well, I guess killing makes me horny." Silence. "Okay, that was a bit dark. Hm…how about you just fuck me and get it over with?"

"With pleasure." There were smirks on both of their faces as they made their way to the bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**END**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
